The Cats with The Frozen Hearts
by Transformer Beats
Summary: a soon to be story about Blackclan and Whiteclan, formerly a clan torn apart by a mere sibling quarrel. Now they live in a cold environment which plagues them with death and little prey. T cus i'm worried
1. Chapter 1

Here is their warrior code

Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have family from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to Starclan for its life.

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name

A cat cannot be made deputy without have mentored at least one apprentice.

Only a descendant of Blackstar or Whitestar may become leader, if there is no eligible descendant the deputy shall become leader.

After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

A Gathering of both Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

With Blackclan and Whiteclan, medicine cats are allowed to have children if they wish.

Here are their territories

Blackclan Camp- snowy meadow, with a humongous rock coming out from the ground, along with a fallen tree on top of it as the leaders den. The medicine cat den is a large crack in the rock. Two trees grow near to the rock, and are the dens for the apprentices and warriors. The elders den is a old rabbit burrow that goes under the warrior's tree and it is also the nursery, in snow storms the whole clan fits inside to stay warm. They keep moss as a water source for their camp in the medicine cat's den.

Farm- A twoleg home and barn on the other side of the Blackclan territory, where a small bunch of loner's live, who are harmless and hunt inside the barn.

The beach- the beach of the lake, not exactly like a warm beach, but its used as a training area for apprentices.

Hunting Hills- small fields of hills that provide plenty of hares and weasels for prey, but when it gets colder the hares start to become scarce there.

Abandoned Twoleg Nest- A old and dusty twoleg nest which was abandoned after the clans got there. Some warriors on patrols rest in there to hide from the cold, and usually find some mice there. Stormtail goes there for cobwebs.

The lookout tree- An old ash tree, that Blackstar himself climbed to look for the new clan territory. Everyday a warrior will climb to the top and use it as a lookout incase of intruders.

Whiteclan territory

Whiteclan Camp - A hollow hole in the ground that has moss growing down one side, with a small puddle at the bottom for a water source and has large enough cracks in the walls for dens which the cats tried their best to dig out more. The leader's den is a crack at the bottom that is half covered by the moss. The medicine cat's den is the largest and connects to the nursery, with placed brambles on the side of it to keep it protected. The warriors and the apprentices share one den, which is above the leaders den, at the entrance of the camp. Then there is the elder's den, which is the smallest and the warmest den. They move the kittens there during cold weather for protection.

Warm rocks- a couple of large rocks near to the lake that special warriors and the leaders from both clans meet, and on sunny days the cats of Whiteclan sunbathe there, and is also a fun place for kittens to play.

The beach- Whiteclan also uses the other side of the lake as an area for apprentice training. Sometimes the mentors greet each other from each side of the lake with a tail flick or such.

The Owl Tree- A willow tree where an old owl called Sage lives. He lets the cats sleep in his tree to talk to Starclan, and he is often confronted for advice afterwards. His family had lived in that tree for generations and the cats made a truce with them. The cats will let Sage's family hunt in both territories due to them being there first, and that they let them sleep in the tree to contact Starclan.

Lake- A small lake that covers half in Blackclan and half in Whiteclan, and is used for fishing many times threw the year.

Snowy Hollow- a small hollow between both territories, which is called snowy hollow because most of the year it can be covered in snow. The clans meet there as a gathering, and the leaders sit in the middle of the hollow with their deputies.

This should be it.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the clans i'm writing about at this time. I'm going to wait till I have a few chapters written to post it.

but there are the profiles of the clan cats

Former leaders-

Name: Blackstar (Blackkit,Blackpaw,Blackpelt) Gender: Male Rank: Deceased leader Family: Father Unknown, Mother unknown, Whitestar (brother) Goldenheart (sister) Age: deceased

Name: Whitestar (Whitekit, Whitepaw, Whiteclaw) Gender: Male Rank: Deceased Leader Family: Father Unknown, Mother Unknown, Blackstar (brother) Goldenheart (sister) Age: Deceased

Blackclan-

Name: Coalstar (Coalkit, Coalpaw, Coalclaw) Gender: Female Rank: Leader Family: Blackpelt (father) Softstrike (mother,deceased) Age:15 moons

Name: Pinefoot (Pinekit, Pinepaw, PineFoot) Gender: Male Rank: Deputy Family: Willowfang (Mother) Rootfoot (father, deceased) Weedpaw (sister,deceased) Snowclaw (mate) Windkit (daughter) Sunkit (son) Treekit (son) Age:15 moons

Name: Brighteyes (Darla, Brighteyes) Gender: female Rank: Warrior (formally Loner) Family: Stormtail (mate) Darkpaw (son) Barkpaw (daughter) Spottedkit (daughter,deceased) Age: 13 moons

Name:Stormtail (stormkit, Stormpaw, Stormtail) Gender: Male Rank: Medicine Cat Family: Cloudfeather (mother,deceased) Spottedfang (father,deceased) Mothpaw (brother,deceased) Brighteyes (mate) Darkpaw (son) Barkpaw (daughter) Spottedkit (daughter,deceased) Age: 14 moons

Name: Snowclaw (Formally Doll) Gender:Female Rank: Warrior/queen Family: Oscar (brother) Loki (brother) Pinefoot (mate) Windkit (daughter) Sunkit (son) Treekit (son) Age: 13 moons

Name: Darkpaw (darkkit) Gender: male Rank: Apprentice (mentor: Pinefoot) Family: Brighteyes (mother) Stormtail (father) Barkpaw (sister) Spottedkit (sister,deceased) Age:7 moons

Name: Barkpaw (barkkit) Gender: female Rank: apprentice (mentor: Coalstar) Family: Brighteyes (mother) Stormtail (father) Darkpaw (brother) Spottedkit (sister,deceased) Age: 7 moons

Name: Blackpelt (blackkit, Blackpaw) Gender:male Rank: Elder Family: Softstrike (mate,deceased) Coalstar (daughter) Age: 65 moons

Name: Willowfang (willowkit, willowpaw) Gender: female Rank: Elder Family: Rootfoot (Mate,deceased) Pinefoot (son) Weedpaw (daughter,deceased) Age: 64 moons

Name: Windkit Gender: female Rank: kit Family: Pinefoot (father) Snowclaw (mother) Sunkit (brother) Treekit (brother) Age: 0 moons

Name: Sunkit Gender: male Rank: kit Family: Pinefoot (father) Snowclaw (mother) Windkit (sister) Treekit (brother) Age: 0 moons

Name: Treekit Gender: male Rank: Kit Family: Pinefoot (father) Snowclaw (mother) Windkit (sister) Sunkit (brother) Age: 0 moons

Whiteclan-

Name: Silverstar (Silverkit, Silverpaw, Silverstrike) Gender: Male Rank: leader Family: Snowfur (mother,deceased) Littlestar (father,deceased) Frostpelt (mate,deceased) Pebblekit (son,deceased) Softpaw (daughter) Age: 17 moons

Name: Blueheart (bluekit, bluepaw) Gender: female Rank: Deputy Family: Cinderfoot (father,deceased) Windripple (mother,deceased) Greytail (mate) Thornpaw (son) Ripplepaw (daughter) Littlekit (son,deceased) Age: 14 moons

Name: Oakear (Oakkit,Oakpaw) Gender: female Rank: medicine cat Family: Clawface (mother) Robinflight (father,deceased) Birchclaw (sister) Age: 14 moons

Name: Nightstripe (nightkit,Nightpaw) Gender: male Rank: warrior Family: parents and siblings unknown, Birchclaw (mate) Ashkit (son) Ferretkit (son) Lightkit (daughter,deceased) Age: 15 moons

Name: Birchclaw (birchkit,Birchpaw) Gender: female Rank: warrior Family: Clawface (mother) Robinflight (father,deceased) Oakear (sister) Nightstripe (mate) Ashkit (son) Ferretkit (son) Lightkit (daughter,deceased) Age: 14 moons

Name: Greytail (Greykit,Greypaw) Gender: male Rank: warrior Family: Moonstripe (mother,deceased) Darkfoot (father,deceased) unknown siblings, Blueheart (mate) Thornpaw (son) Ripplepaw (daughter) Littlekit (son,deceased) Age: 16 moons

Name: Thornpaw (thornkit) Gender: male Rank: apprentice (Mentor: Silverstar) Family: Blueheart (mother) Greytail (father) Ripplepaw (sister) Littlekit (brother,deceased) Age: 6 moons

Name: Ripplepaw (Ripplekit) Gender: female Rank: apprentice (mentor: Nightstripe) Family: Blueheart (mother) Greytail (father) Thornpaw (brother) Littlekit (brother,deceased) Age: 6 moons.

Name: Softpaw (softkit) Gender: female Rank: Medicine Apprentice (mentor: Oakear) Family: Frostpelt (mother,deceased) Silverstar (father) Pebblekit (brother,deceased) Age: 8 moons

Name: Clawface (Thistlekit, Thistlepaw, Thistleberry, Clawface) Gender: female Rank: elder Family: Robinflight (mate,deceased) Oakear (daughter) Birchclaw (daughter) Age: 59 moons

Name: Ashkit Gender: male Rank: kit Family: Nightstripe (father) Birchclaw (mother) Ferretkit (brother) Lightkit (sister,deceased) Age: 0 moons

Name: Ferretkit Gender: male Rank: kit Family: Nightstripe (father) Birchclaw (mother) Ashkit (brother) Lightkit (sister,deceased) Age: 0 moons

Name: Dove Gender: female Rank: Kittypet Family: unknown Age: 18 moons

Name: Oscar Gender: male Rank: loner Family: Loki (brother) Snowclaw (sister) Windkit (niece) Sunkit (nephew) Treekit (nephew) Age: 13 moons

Name: Loki (yes I bet you know who I based him off of) Gender: male Rank: loner Family: Oscar (brother) Snowclaw (sister) Windkit (Niece) Sunkit (nephew) Treekit (nephew) Age: 13 moons.

all of this is just for the information on the story characters and such. so will the next chapter. You can find the picture of all of them on my deviantart account named Katechristmas. I can't do a link because fanfiction will not let me.


End file.
